dont_starve_gamefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jaula
|Recursos = |renovable = si|gratificación = Enjaular cualquier tipo de ave}} La Jaula de pájaros (o Birdcage en inglés ) es una Estructura donde podemos aprisionar cualquier Ave (pájaros rojos, cuervos, y pájaros de nieve). Requiere 6 pepitas de oro, 2 papiros, y 2 semillas y el Motor de Alquimia para el prototipo. Las aves pueden ser obtenidas usando una trampa para pájaros. La Jaula alberga solo un pájaro; aunque puede ser intercambiado por otro en cualquier momento. Hasta el momento, no hay ninguna diferencia funcional entre los tipos de aves, mas que estética. Los pájaros dormiran por la noche y se despiertan en la mañana o cuando se les ofrece un elemento. Si se le ofrece un artículo, una vez que el pájaro reacciona (comiendo o negandose), se vuelve a dormir. __TOC__ 44x44px Usos Alimentar a un pájaro enjaulado con una fruta cruda o vegetales (excepto Bayas, Hongos, Liquen, Bananas de cueva, o Mandrágoras) hará caer 1-2 Semillas del mismo tipo, así como tener una probabilidad del 50% de soltar Semillas regulares adicionales. Estas semillas especializadas pueden ser plantadas en una parcela agrícola, permitiendo cultivos selectivos. El jugador también puede alimentar con semillas regulares al ave para obtener semillas frescas a cambio. Si es alimentado con cualquier tipo de carne (excluyendo Carne de monstruo cruda y huevos crudos) o alimentos a base de carne en cualquier estado de deterioro, el ave va a producir un huevo fresco. Los huevos se pueden comer crudos o cocidos, así como utilizarlos en recetas de la Olla de barro como Tocino con huevos y Pierogi. Los huevos también se pueden ofrecer al Rey Cerdo a cambio de Pepitas de oro. Shipwrecked En el DLC Shipwrecked, las tres aves regulares (Cuervo, pájaro rojo y pájaro de nieve) son remplazados por el Tucán, Loro, y Gaviota. Existe una variación rara de loro, el Loro pirata. Cualquiera de estos cuatro pájaros puede ser colocado en una Jaula. Adicionalmente, el nuevo ítem, Tiro de ojo puede ser usado para aturdir y capturar aves. 45px Don't Starve Together En Don´t Starve Together , hay una posibilidad de 33% de generar Guano, si se alimenta con semillas al ave y no se recibirá Semillas frescas a cambio.. A diferencia de Don't Starve aquí las aves aprisionadas mueren de hambre, y necesitan ser alimentadas en plazos menores a 15 días, si ésto no ocurre el ave muere. Una vez muerto el animal la jaula necesita ser limpiada antes de colocar un nuevo pájaro. Limpiar la jaula da una putrefacción al jugador. Una forma fácil de saber el estado del pájaro es examinarlo, los personajes pronunciarán diferentes frases dependiendo de la condición del animal. Ademas, el pájaro hambriento tiene una animación adicional que permite saber al jugador cuando necesita comida. Cualquier objeto que el pájaro pueda comer (semillas, frutas, vegetales, o carne) restauran completamente sus puntos de hambre. Tips * Puedes evitar que las carnes (y cualquier otro alimento) se convierta en putrefacción dándosela al ave para obtener huevos frescos o semillas. * El pájaro es bastante útil ya que puede ser usado para convertir las Carnes que no son aceptadas por el Rey cerdo en huevos, que si son aceptados a cambio de pepitas de oro. * Si las semillas se estropean se le pueden dar a un pájaro que este enjaulado para que nos de semillas frescas. * Tener una jaula es muy bueno cuando estamos en Invierno, 'ya que los recursos y comida son limitados, el jugador puede conseguir comida fresca alimentando al ave. Trivias * La opción "Alimentar" aparece en ocasiones con objetos que no son comida. Y por tanto el ave enjaulado no las comerá. * En versiones anteriores de [[Don't Starve|''Don't Starve]], la jaula nos daba 100 puntos de investigación. * Inicialmente, solo era conveniente enjaular cuervos, ya que los Pájaros Rojos morían en Invierno y los Pájaro de Nieve morían en verano. 'Esto se cambio posteriormente. * Cuando salio el DLC ''Reign of Giants, los pájaros enjaulados necesitaban ser alimentados como si aun los tuviéramos en el inventario. Debido a que no existía un sistema para mantener a los pájaros con vida los jugadores tenían que alimentar manualmente todos los días a los pájaros enjaulados. * Cuando Maxwell examina una jaula vacía, dice, "Nunca vas a ponerme de nuevo tras las rejas", en referencia a su aprisionamiento por parte de las sombras. * El hecho de utilizar el oro para hacer la estructura podría ser una referencia a la canción que dice: "Although this cage is made of gold, It's still a prison" (Aunque la jaula este hecha de oro, sigue siendo una prisión). * Aunque el Guano recibido por el Ave enjaulada en Don't Starve Together sea de menor tamaño que el regular posee el mismo icono. Adicionalmente apilar guano pequeño en un Cofre no cambia su tamaño, pero si lo hace cuando se combinan los guanos de ambos tamaños. Bugs * Si el jugador quita el pájaro de la jaula,pero no tiene un espacio libre en su inventario,el pájaro puede desaparecer o ser liberado * A veces, cuando se utiliza una mandrágora cocinada,un pájaro que este volando va aterrizar o va a tener la animación de "Quedar suelto",como si se hubiera liberado del inventario del jugador en lugar de mostrar la animación de quedarse dormido Galería redbird in bird cage.png|Pájaro Rojo encerrado en la Jaula. Crow in bird cage.png|Cuervo encerrado en la Jaula. birdcagewinter.jpg|Pájaro de las Nieves encerrado en la Jaula Birdcage imprison.png|Opción de "encarcelar", aparece cuando sostienes un ave sobre una Jaula vacía. Seeds prompt.jpeg|Dándole semillas a un Pájaro Rojo. sleepy birdy.png|Un Pájaro de las Nieves dormido en una Jaula. Seeds and Eggs.jpg|Un Cuervo con muchos huevos alrededor. Recently Dead.png|Un reciente Cuervo fallecido en el multijugador Don't Starve Together Skeleton of a Bird.png|El esqueleto de un ave desconocida en el multijugador Don't Starve Together Clean out.png|Opción de "limpiar jaula", aparece cuando sostienes el mouse sobre una Jaula con el esqueleto de un ave dentro. Categoría:Estructuras Categoría:Estructuras manufacturables